Finnish Air Guitars
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: It's just a type of thing that Finland loves to do... without anyone watching how stupid he probably looks.


****So... on the news this morning there was a report on ****air guitar**** competitions over in Finland.**

_**Finland. F-I-N-L-A-N-D.**_

**So, here came this story idea and DEP we get whatever comes out. Hopefully you haven't read a story similar to this O.O; I'd die. Flames will be burned with green fire before slammed with an air guitar I used for the contest.****

Finally, home at last.

Berwald fumbled with the keys to the house, feeling tired and disgusted. He was also glad, because they let him go early – so he decided to surprise Tino. If Tino wasn't out shopping for groceries or at his sauna.

He had a weird "wife", but Tino was worth Berwald getting his eyebrows almost burnt off over.

When Berwald finally got the door open, he was about to announce his arrival before hearing Hana-Tamago barking and what sounded like... someone making weird noises.

"Dow do dop ba, _dow dow dow neeer!_"

Berwald blinked, staring at the picture that sat on the table before silently closing the door.

That was when some music began to play, what sounded like a bunch of screaming guitars going off at once. Berwald paused dropping his keys where he usually did to listen.

Oh dear.

Berwald finished his routine quietly before heading towards where he heard the noise coming from. The family room's door was closed, but the Swede could hear the guitars as clearly as if there wasn't a door there.

He also heard Hana-Tamago barking and what sounded to be a bunch of stomping and jumping, along with "Neer _dow dow dooooooooow_ nah ner ner!" being hissed.

Twisting the knob and cracking the door open, Berwald watched through the small opening as Tino – _Tino _– was jumping around, Hana-Tamago barking and sitting on the couch.

Tino was also jerking around to the music; he looked as if he was playing the guitar that Berwald heard. He was pretty good at it, to say. Maybe this was what he did whenever he was home alone? Berwald silently hoped not.

The Finnish man didn't look... Tino-ish enough whenever he did that.

The song came to its end, Tino slid on his knees across the carpet as the guitar held out its ending note; throwing his arm up and keeping the other holding the "neck" of the air guitar.

Silence.

Hana-Tamago barked a couple times before Tino stood up saying, "Thank you. What time is it?"

Barking.

"Oh, Su-San isn't gonna be home for another three hours, and Peter went to go see Raivis. I'm up for another round."

That was when the dog jumped off the couch and pressed the button on the stereo. A guitar began to play again – and Tino began to act like he was playing it, again.

_This is too cute to walk away from..._ Berwald thought, making sure he was hidden really well while watching Tino jump around like a lunatic.

It was like that for the next three hours, Tino making weird noises and jumping around to music (That Hana-Tamago constantly restarted over and over and over again) while Berwald watched. It was... starting to look as if Tino held some sort of competition every year that included this kind of acting.

After listening to the song Suomirokkia* for the tenth time, Tino laughed and sat down on the couch, "Oh that is so much fun..."

Hana-Tamago yapped.

"No more, Hana."

Berwald quickly strolled away, opening and closing the door before saying, "'m 'ome!"

Tino could be heard running down the hall, "Su-San! How was your day?"

"F'ne."

"Good!"

"S'w somethin' c'te t'day."

"Oh really? What was so cute?" Tino turned around from where he made to go back down the hall.

Berwald knelt down and kissed Tino's forehead before saying, "Seein' m' w'fe pl'y air guit'r."

Tino stood for a second before realizing what Berwald just said. That was when his face became red and he began cursing in Finnish, "Pe-p-perkele!"

* * *

****Eeee! I had to! I just **_**had to!**_** I can imagine Tino jumping around making guitar noises while playing air guitar to a song he knows. But still... anyway...**

_After listening to the song Suomirokkia* for the tenth time._

**Translates to Finnish Rock. Or Fin Rock. Or something establishing it's a Finnish rock song about Finnish rock. *STUPIDitalianISstupid* You get whatever you want if you can tell me the name of the band that plays the song, and what album it's on, and what year it came out. (Aimed for peeps in Finland -.- I know you know... I'm also just too lazy to look it up myself.)****


End file.
